Wake Me Up When You're Awake
by Varsity-Noir
Summary: Dan disinilah dia, duduk menanti pria tercintanya membuka kedua matanya. Menggenggam erat sebelah tangan lebar Ushijima sambil terus menguatkan hatinya yang hancur. Fic for #drabbletober #day4 Future!AU [Ushijima x Tendou]


**Libur gak libur, tiap hari ngerjain laporan terus, mabok saya :') /nangis/**

* * *

.

Derap langkah panik menggema sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Tendou Satori berlari, deru nafasnya memburu selagi kedua kaki itu tidak berhenti melangkah menuju satu pintu kamar di ujung sana. Pikirannya terus dipenuhi dengan hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

' _Mungkin salah orang. Pasti salah orang!_ ' Ia menggapai pintu tujuan sambil terus menangguhkan hatinya kalau korban kecelakaan yang baru saja ia lihat di televisi bukan kekasihnya.

Tapi mungkin takdir tidak mendengar doanya?

"Wakatoshi…" kedua kakinya sontak melemas. Sosok yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kasur sana begitu familiar –tidak, bahkan sangat familiar. Kondisinya tampak sangat buruk, dengan perban di kaki dan lengan kanan serta kepala. Ushijima Wakatoshi tidak sadarkan diri sejak waktu kejadian.

Sekitar empat jam yang lalu, Tendou menyesal telah menyaksikan berita tersebut.

Saat itu hujan turun lebat, dan Ushijima seharusnya sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu.

Berita bertajuk "Pengendara sepeda motor Kawasaki Ninja 250R mengalami kecelakaan parah di Shinjuku…." tertera sangat jelas di layar kaca, dengan gambar sebuah motor _sport_ berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di aspal. Kedua matanya sontak melebar, ia tahu betul siapa pemilik sepeda motor tersebut. Hanya sebaris kalimat, namun terasa begitu sakit, seolah untaian kalimat tersebut berhasil meremas habis jantung Tendou.

Dan disinilah dia, duduk menanti Ushijima membuka matanya. Menggenggam erat sebelah tangan lebar Ushijima sambil terus menguatkan hatinya yang hancur.

.

"Yo, Tendou, berkunjung lagi?"

Si pemilik nama sontak menoleh, lalu menyunggingkan senyum lebar, "Hai Dokter Iwaizumi! Aww kamu tampak rapi malam ini! Habis kencan dengan si ampaskawa?"

Iwaizumi Hajime –dokter yang menangani Ushijima—terkekeh atas komentar spontan dari Tendou, ia lalu kembali menatap lawan bicaranya. "Malam ini kamu jangan memaksakan diri lagi. Kalau capek, kamu bisa bergantian dengan temanmu yang lain. Kondisi Ushiwaka semakin membaik, yakinlah dia akan segera sadar." Ucapnya, lalu ia melanjutkan; "Dan berhenti memanggil Tooru dengan panggilan 'ampaskawa' walaupun dia benar-benar ampas!"

Sekali lagi Tendou menyunggingkan senyumnya, tapi kini dengan tatapan yang sedikit… pedih. "Nah, aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama kali Wakkun lihat begitu dia sadar, terimakasih."

Mengunjungi rumah sakit, khususnya mengunjungi kamar pasien nomor 215, sudah menjadi rutinitas Tendou selama seminggu. Sudah selama itu tapi Ushijima belum juga membuka kedua matanya. Dan selama itu pula Tendou selalu berharap ia disambut oleh senyum hangat Ushijima begitu ia membuka pintu kamar dihadapannya.

"Wakkun~!"

Namun lagi-lagi takdir tidak mendengar doanya.

Senyum yang semula merekah di bibirnya kini luntur, digantikan dengan tatapan pedih dan khawatir.

Kapan kekasihnya itu akan sadar? Kapan Wakkun kesayangannya akan sadar? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di benak Tendou. Ia lalu menghampiri Ushijima dan menyimpan tangan kanannya pada dahi Ushijima, perlahan menyisir helaian berwarna olive yang menutup sebagian perban di kepalanya.

"Wakatoshi…" bisiknya, lalu tangannya turun –membelai lembut sebelah wajah yang terlelap itu, "Cepat bangun. Aku merindukanmu."

.

Seperti biasa, Tendou akan terlelap saat sedang menunggu Ushijima tersadar. Biasanya ruangan ini terasa dingin, namun kali ini ada sesuatu yang hangat mengusap kepala Tendou.

Menyadari belaian tersebut, Tendou membuka matanya, pandangannya yang samar-samar itu menangkap sebuah tangan besar yang masih menyisir rambutnya, disusul dengan suara beroktaf rendah yang terdengar lemah.

"Satori…" Tendou refleks melebarkan kedua matanya, begitu pandangannya yang buram tersebut semakin menampilkan sosok Ushijima yang sedang duduk di kasur. Ushijima sebenarnya sudah bangun beberapa menut yang lalu, dan ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini. Dia di rumah sakit, dengan luka berat pada tangan dan kaki kanannya, dan Tendou yang terlelap di sampingnya.

Namun yang dipanggil namanya tidak juga menyahut, malah menatap penuh tidak percaya. "Satori," sekali lagi Ushijima memanggil. Ia kemudian melayangkan pandangannya pada jam dinding di ruangan tersebut, lalu kembali menatap Tendou dengan khawatir, "Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, kenapa kamu tidak pulang? Nanti kamu sakit."

Dada Tendou semakin sesak. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan kekasihnya tak sadarkan diri sendirian di rumah sakit? Bagaimana bisa ia tidur dengan tenang dirumah tanpa Ushijima disampingnya? "Toshi…" ucapnya, lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Ushijima, "tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa… aku takut kamu tidak bangun lagi."

Ushijima terdiam, turut menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Tendou, menyesapi aroma khas yang sudah lama ia rindukan, selagi sebelah tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka mendekap tubuh Tendou.

"Aku sudah bangun, Satori."

.

* * *

.

#drabbletober

#day4 – "Hospital visits"


End file.
